Heaven In your Eyes
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Just a random series about having to hide the trouble room-mates can cause....
1. Default Chapter

AN: I wrote this back when my internet wasn't working… Hope you like it!

Otogi: There is YAOI! ^_^

Pietro: You're obsessed… -_-;;

Jou: you're just mad that you're not in this one… **pietro scowls and leaves room**

Draco: She doesn't own anything, not even a copy of the song! Wait she might…

Toya: Just please review for my Aibou…

=============================

Bobby sighed as he leaned over his balcony watching most of the others playing around in the summer heat. His eyes focused on Ray as the boy stood to the outside of the groups messing around. Bobby was beginning to feel sick again so he headed back into the coolness of the room he shared with Roberto, who was flying around the institute grounds like a sunspot with a mind of it's own. 

__

Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind  
Ray leaned against the tree watching everyone. Ever since he came back from visiting his family he'd been distant from everyone, even Bobby who had helped him with several 'escapades' during the school year. Ray looked up to Bobby's balcony and saw the boy turn and go back inside his room. He could have sworn he was staring at him. _'It was just your imagination Ray…' _he thought to himself. He pushed off the tree and started back into the house.

__

I know that we have been through so much pain

Bobby was staring at the ceiling wondering what could be wrong with Ray. He almost felt, neglected. Or like a scorned lover or something but that couldn't be right since they weren't together or anything… Bobby pushed the blush down off his cheeks. He really wanted Ray to just talk to him. He was feeling pretty lonely since everyone else could handle the heat of summer so much better than he could. The professor said it was nothing to worry about, his powers were just, and oh what word did he use… It was something big… It seemed both he and Ray were hurting over something and in his opinion if they talked they could feel so much better.

Bobby rolled over on his bed and turned on his CD player. Everyone else was outside so he could listen to something a bit more, well mushy. _  
But I still need you in my life, this time_  
Ray decided that it was high time that he should talk to Bobby instead of avoid him. Hell, just because when he happened to be back at home was when he figured out he was gay wasn't such a big deal. Ray knew he was just worried about loosing Bobby over something like that. Something that shouldn't matter… _'Man... I'm starting to get pretty mushy or something…'_ He stopped outside Bobby's door. He heard something and stopped to listen.   
_And I need you tonight  
I need you in my life  
_Bobby was still lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He thought he spotted an outline of Ray in the paint. He shook his head fast. He sighed heavily. Being bored AND feeling shunned was not the most entertaining thing in the world. 

__

And I know deep within my heart

Ray knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "Hey Bobby," he said causing the other boy to jump. He couldn't help but snicker. 

"Don't do that!"

"I did knock though… What's on your mind?"

"I'm bored out of mind is my problem… Why have you been so distant?"

Ray plopped down on the end of Bobby's bed and sighed. "Just… Thinking."

"About?" Bobby asked blinking his blue eyes a few times as he sat crossed legged next to Ray, who fell back to look at the ceiling._  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
Cuz I see heaven in your eyes_  
"Well, a few things…" Ray started nervously. "Um…"

"Is it about Jubbs?" Bobby asked. He felt sick as he said it, but he had to ask.

"No!" Ray said making a face. Bobby snickered. Good Ray was still the way he remembered so far… just introspective. Which wasn't sexy for a guy like him… _'Shit, Stop thinking that way right now Bobby!'_ "What makes you think that I'd be thinking of Jubbs anyway?" Ray asked seriously. 

"I was just asking…" Bobby said looking up at the ceiling to avoid Ray's searching green eyes.   
_All those endless nights we tried  
To make it last forever and more_

"If you got a thing for Jubilation Jubilee, you're free to have her… Cause I'm sure not interested," Ray said with something like disappointment in his voice.

"No way!" Bobby said looking down at Ray with a hard look. "There is no way anything would ever happen between me and Jubilation."

"Don't get bent out of shape about it…" Ray said worried that he'd really upset Bobby.

"Seriously though, what's gotten you to go all introspective on us?" Bobby asked. 

"Just… something happened back home and it made me think about things in a different light." Ray sat up while talking. 

"Someone didn't hurt you did they?" Bobby asked trying to look at Ray's face. 

"No… Not really…"

"What happened?" Bobby asked inching closer to Ray. 

"It's nothing…"

"RAY!"

"It was NOTHING, Bobby… I'm sorry I brought it up…" Ray said going to stand but Bobby grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Ray flailed onto the bed surprised. 

"What happened Ray Crisp?"

"All right damn it!" Ray said sitting up, though he was now further on the bed than he had been before. "Eric, this guy I've known forever apparently came out of the closet while I was gone and everyone conveniently forgot to tell me about it…" he paused looking to Bobby who had a really worried look on his face. "So I was just a little surprised when he got me alone and kissed me…"

"He kissed you?" Bobby said. Now that was a look that Ray had never seen on Bobby's face… he couldn't tell what emotion that was. 

"Yeah… And I guess I've been thinking really hard because he wanted to try a long distance relationship thing since he likes me so much but I told him no…"

"Because you aren't gay…" Bobby said nodding slowly._  
And baby I know  
I need you_  
"Actually, that's not the reason I turned him down…" Ray said quietly.   
_I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
Cuz I see heaven_  
"Hold on a sec here!" Bobby said startling Ray. "When did you actually become gay? I mean… I remember how you'd been chasing so many girls at school! It was beginning to get kinda bad towards the end of the year you know and-"

"It was when Eric kissed me that I figured it out…"

"Oh..."  
_I need you tonight  
I need you in my life_

"So why aren't you having some long distance relationship with Eric?" Bobby asked, something seemed to stab him in the heart as he said it.

"Because… There was someone else on my mind… I like someone else…" Ray said looking away from Bobby. _  
And I know deep within my heart_

"Ray… What's wrong?" Bobby asked. He could see Ray's muscles tense up. He seemed so uncomfortable…

"You don't hate me, do you Bobby?" Ray asked still not looking at Bobby.

"Why would I be? Because you're gay? God Ray, you mean to tell me that you didn't notice?" Bobby had this amazed look on his face. _  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

"What?" Ray asked looking over to Bobby. 

"I'm two marks below flaming gay," the brunette answered him with a 'duh' look. 

"I guess it didn't matter…"

"Guess not…" he paused. "So who was on your mind?"_  
Cuz I see heaven  
In your eyes_

Ray grinned slightly and leaned over to Bobby, just an inch from his face. Bobby blinked, blushing a bright red. "You." Bobby barely registered that he said it because he was too busy kissing Ray. They fell back onto the bed still kissing and ended up asleep curled up together. 

------------

Roberto and Sam quietly crept towards Roberto's room. He was worried about waking Bobby since the boy had begun taking naps to try and keep his energy up in the heat. Sam was keeping watch so that no one saw them together, sneaking around. More than usual that is… Roberto opened the door to his room and motioned for Sam to be quiet before kissing him quickly. Sam was right behind Roberto as they slid into the room before stopping dead with Sam grabbing onto Roberto whose knees apparently went out on him. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Roberto whispered. Sam blinked at the couple curled up together on Bobby's bed. 

"Think that's what was making Ray act funny, 'Berto?" Sam whispered in his ear making Roberto shiver. 

"I guess so…" the darker one said going over to his bed stand and pulling out a box before returning to Sam's arms. "Should we let them know, that we know?"

"Nah… Let them keep it as their little secret for now… They'll have to let Jubbs know at some point since she's still chasing after Bobby…" 

"True…" Roberto said kissing Sam on the lips before giving him a smirk. "But how about we tend to OUR little secret right now?" 

"That sounds like a good plan…" the blonde said taking Roberto's hand and pulling him down the hall at a run. Both boys with blushes staining their cheeks. 


	2. Now things get a little rocky

Ray woke at about eleven something and gently woke Bobby with a kiss. "Hmmm? What is it, Ray?" Bobby asked groggily. Ray knew that Bobby wasn't a morning person, per say. 

"I have to get to my room… Roberto seems to still be up… But I should head to my room…" the taller boy said sitting up to get off the bed. 

"But… Why can't you stay here?" Bobby asked sitting up as well blinking up at Ray with a look that made the other boy climb back into the bed and zap anyone who dared disturb them. He leaned over and kissed Bobby again. 

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," Ray promised. 

"Ray…"

"I promise… I don't think you really want Roberto to find out and tell Jubbs do you?" Bobby got a panicked look on his face. "I didn't think so… I'll come by in the morning and walk you down to breakfast."

"All right…" Bobby said with a smile. "Goodnight kiss?"

"To keep the nightmares at bay?" he asked with a grin and laughter in his eyes. Bobby giggled before Ray kissed him, sending his tongue out to lap at Bobby's lips. Bobby hesitantly opened his lips and allowed Ray in, much to the other's boy delight. "I'll see you in the morning, when you get your good morning kiss…" Ray said before sneaking out of the room and down towards his own room. Kurt however grabbed him before he got there insisting on something akin to Kitty advice or something…

---***~~~===

Roberto waited for Sam to say the coast was clear for him to sneak back to his room. Sam's head came back into the room and he grabbed his boyfriend, startling the darker boy slightly. "Should I escort you to your room, 'Berto?" he asked with his charming southern smile. 

"Please?" Roberto asked leaning up for a long deep kiss in the privacy they had for now… All that could be spared in the hall was a quick kiss before parting to separate ways. Roberto was just very sensitive about who saw them together. 

Sam pulled back and opened the door. Coast was still clear. He had the Brazilian's hand in his as they carefully made their way down to the room Roberto shared with Bobby. Once there, with no noise coming from the room, Roberto's hand closed on the doorknob as Sam leaned in to give him a quick kiss. Roberto stepping back just slightly, causing Sam to be partially in the room. Roberto smiled as they parted. "Night, Sammy…" Roberto whispered. 

"Night, hun," Sam said with a smile as he left the doorway. 

***~~~===---

"Well, ain't that a nice news flash," Bobby said with a chuckle as Roberto jumped and turned to face the boy who was sitting up against his headboard smiling at him. "You and Sam though… And odd combination to think about but I guess it works…"

"Look who's talking!" Roberto snapped blushing bright red. Bobby turned on the light in between the beds. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked seriously. 

"Well," Roberto said plopping down on his bed and looking over at Bobby who looked hurt. "Promise not to be mad?"

"At the moment… Yeah… but don't ask for don't feel hurt…"

"Me and Sam stopped in here and kinda saw you guys passed out all cuddled together."

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Bobby looked panicked. 

"Me and Sam is the first part of that statement."

"Oh. You guys spent the entire afternoon making out then," Bobby giggled. 

"He is SUCH a good kisser!" Roberto said wistfully. 

"So is Ray…" Bobby confided. 

"And they both can have that cute confused look!" they said at the same time. 

The two soon fell asleep though not for long. Because at FOUR AM ON A SUMMER DAY they were up and wide-awake… and very frustrated. 

"Kitty got Moulin Rouge…"

"Let's go…" Bobby said changing into shorts and a t-shirt. Roberto did the same and they snuck downstairs to watch the movie. 

"Oh my god! The narcoleptic Spaniard guy just mock killed the bitchy whore!" Bobby said in a whisper to the snickering Roberto. 

"Amazing isn't it… I said she was going to get it…"

"I know…"

Then it came to the part where the cast was getting ready and the song "The Show Must Go On" was on. Bobby's mouth was hanging open. 

"Okay Satine went from my favorite female character in a movie to a bitch…"

"She's trying to protect Christian though…"

"Runaway! If you're gonna die might as do it happy!" Bobby countered. 

"This is true," Roberto said. 

"This Hindi version of Sparkling Diamonds is like bad…"

"It's creepy…" a long pause from Roberto before he leaned over to Bobby. "I only speak the Truth!" 

"Okay stop that… It's really scary…" Bobby snickered. 

Soon the two were hastily wiping at their eyes. "Poor Satine…"

"Well, she was dying…" Bobby said sniffling. 

"But it's rather pathetic… I mean that Christian took so long to write their story…"

"And that Moulin Rouge had to go under…"

"And that the fat guy is now never going to be in another movie…'

"And that I'm going to have nightmares of Kylie Monougue as a green pixie Tinkerbell thing…"

"Yes, let's get drunk and sing with the green fairy," Roberto snickered as they picked out another movie to watch. After not being able to agree they headed back upstairs. 

~~~===---***

Ray got up and got dressed before running into Sam. The two looked at each other like they were crazy. They walked out of their room. To see Bobby trying to hold back laughter as Roberto was saying something. They obviously had been up a while. 

"No I'm serious! The midget has got to be like my favorite part!"

"The midget woman is your favorite part of the entire movie?"

"YES!" Roberto said as they entered their room. 

"Personally it's the elephant scenes that get me everytime…" Bobby said with a mock sniffle. 

"Liar… It's when she dies… you were sobbing harder than Kitty!"

"I was not thank you! Next time I'll use you as a tissue…"

The two looked up at the knocking at their door. 

"Come in," they said. 

"How long have you guys been up?" Sam asked. He wasn't a morning person at all… But he had promised Roberto to get better at it. 

"I think it was about four or something, right Bobby? When we got up?"

"Yep!" the light brunette said rummaging in his drawer. "You know, one year I won one of those portable fans…" he was grumbling.

"Closet. Top left, in a blue basket," Roberto responded automatically. Bobby grumbled getting it out and switching it on. 

"Much better… I was wondering where it was yesterday…"

"So what have you two been doing?" Ray asked getting a bit upset by all this. 

"We just watched Moulin Rouge," Bobby said blinking. He could tell Ray was upset and that bothered him. 

Rayne came bounding down the hall and latched onto Sam's arm. 

"Hey Sam!" she said happily. "Come on down for breakfast! I'm starved!" she said tugging him. 

"But," was all Roberto got out before Sam was gone. He hadn't even said no… Roberto laid down on his bed covered his head with a pillow spewing words in Spanish. 

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Bobby asked Ray quietly. Ray was about to say no, but Bobby had a huge, hopeful smile on his face and Ray couldn't refuse him. He gave Bobby a quick peck before grabbing his hand. "You should come down at some point Roberto!" Bobby called back into the room. 

"What's the point?" Roberto's voice drifted out. Bobby looked up at Ray with worried eyes. 

"Ray," Bobby said tugging the taller boy into the library. "Did Roberto and I do something wrong?"

"I know I got a little jealous," Ray said brushing some hair away from Bobby's face.

"Because Roberto and I watched a movie since we couldn't sleep?" he asked blushing. 

"Hey, part of me is amazed that I wasn't too late to get you," Ray said bending down and kissing Bobby deeply. Bobby's blush deepened as he pulled himself as close to Ray as he could. He loved Ray… That he knew but he didn't know if the other felt that deeply for him. Ray pulled back and smiled at Bobby who was smiling widely. "But on the subject of Sam and Roberto… I don't know what's going on in Sam's head right now… But it's obvious that Roberto's hurting…"

"Badly… I know Roberto's appetite… And he just passed up getting first dibs on food…"

"Oh… this is bad…" Bobby nodded worrying his bottom lip in his teeth. "Well I could talk to Sam… I mean, with what happened this morning, it's obvious that they're a couple…"

"I'll do it…"

"What?" Ray asked something flashed in his eyes. 

"I knew about Roberto and Sam last night… I saw them kissing when Sam escorted Roberto to the room…" Ray blinked. "I have a better excuse other than 'This morning proved to me beyond the shadow of a doubt that you and Roberto are dating'."

"Okay… Just…be careful… Sometimes Sam can be really brash…"

"I know… He IS one of our partners in crime at school after all…" The two exited the library and headed for breakfast. After breakfast, Ray went to talk to Roberto while Bobby, despite the heat, went out to look for Sam. 

===---***~~~

"What the hell do you want Ray?" came Roberto's choked voice. 

"Um, to follow Bobby's orders, cheer you up while he executes his plan."

"Sounds dangerous," Roberto said sitting up. Ray handed him the box of tissue. 

"It's Bobby… So not so much dangerous as outrageous…"

"But that's why you love him isn't it?" Roberto sniffled. 

"WHAT?!" Ray squawked falling off the chair he had just sat in. 

"We **choked sob** saw you and Bobby asleep in here yesterday…" Roberto said looking ready to start wailing. 

"That is part of why I love him…"

"Have you told him?"

"Not directly…"

"Why not?"

"He might not love me…"

"He's with you…"

"Yeah but it might not be love for him… It could be a strong emotional attraction, but not love yet… I don't want to do anything that would make Bobby uncomfortable… Which is why I avoided people so long… I didn't want to end up acting possessive or something…"

"Maybe you should…"

"Should what?"

"Be a bit possessive… Or flat out tell him! I'm his roommate! And when he's sick, he talks in his sleep." At that Roberto clamped a hand over his mouth. "Opps…"

"What?" Ray asked. Roberto shook his head. "TELL ME! It's about my boyfriend for the love of God!"

"Gah!" Roberto took off for the other side of the room. 

---***~~~==

"What do you want Bobby?" Sam hissed at him. Bobby stood his ground. 

"To talk to you about your boyfriend!" the brunette said. 

"What do you know?"

"That you're a good kisser according to Roberto…" Bobby said crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What?"

"I happened to be awake last night… So we talked… We ARE roommates… it's what they do…"

"So what about my 'Berto?"

"He's hurting…"

"So am I!"

"Over what?"

"Over you…"

"What? Were we too close?"

"For me… yeah… I try so hard to spend as much time with Roberto as I can here you come and just get all this time…"

"That's no reason to break his heart!"

"I can't break his heart…"

"He skipped out on breakfast…" Sam winced. "I sent Ray up… And knowing Roberto, he's probably arguing over something or other…"

"Over you!"

--Smack!-- Sam blinked and held his flaming cheek. Pain radiated from it as Bobby glared at him.

"You HIT me!"

"Did it knock any sense into you?" Bobby snapped.

"What?"

"I'm going to get Ray… I want you to talk to Roberto…" Bobby told him harshly before stalking off. 

"That boy's got spunk…" Sam said with a lopsided smile. He shook his head and began to pace. He HAD to figure out what to say to apologize to his 'Berto…

***~~~===---

"Did I miss something?" Bobby asked when the sniffling Roberto hid behind him. 

"Um… I kinda told him that you talk in your sleep when you're not all that well-"

--BAP-- "Ow!" Roberto said rubbing his head where the pillows came into contact. 

"You didn't say anything else did you?"

"No."

"Good."

"But Bobby!" Ray interjected. 

"I talked to Sam," Bobby said flashing Ray a smile. "And he should be coming up here to talk to you soon," he assured Roberto. 

"What if he doesn't?" Roberto sniffed looking down. 

"Then I might have to hit him again," Bobby stated. 

"YOU HIT HIM?" they both asked. 

"What? It's not like he was listening to me so I smacked him and I think I knocked some sense into him…"

"Okay then," Ray said getting a grin on his face. "Then I take it we're supposed to vacate so that when Sam and Roberto talk they have privacy…"

"Yes... That was part of the plan… You'll be okay though right Roberto?" Bobby asked as Ray opened the door. 

"I'll be okay…"

"All right…" Bobby gave Roberto a quick hug for reassurance. Ray gave him a thumbs-up and Roberto smiled to them before falling on his bed with a ragged sigh. 

~~~===---***

"So, what do you want to do?" Ray asked as he and Bobby walked out of the institute. 

"Movie?" Bobby asked eyes sparkling. "It's air conditioned. And 'Darkness Falls' is out!" 

"All right… I'm buying," Ray said. "So, who should we ask to drive us?"

"Good Question…" Bobby thought a moment. "Kurt will do it."

"All right so where is he anyway?" his 'boyfriend' asked looking around for the blue guy before Kurt 'poofed' before them. 

"You have got to help me get away from Kitty!" he said grabbing a hold of Ray's collar. 

"Chill out blue dude… What happened?"

"Kitty thinks I took her brush and she's screaming death threats!" Kurt said hiding behind the two of them. 

"Well, then umm can you drive us out to the movies?"

"Sure, sure! Anything to get away from Kitty while she's like this…" Kurt agreed teleporting them to the garage and getting in a car motioning for them to hurry up. Bobby rolled his eyes as he got in the front seat. 

When they got there, they told Kurt around the time when the movie would be done and he agreed to be back in time to pick them up without them having to wait too long. 

Ray paid while Bobby was gabbing on about how the movie was going to be so cool. 

"Jeez Bobby, are you sure you haven't seen this before?" he asked 

"No I haven't but it's a horror movie!" Bobby told him as they entered the lobby. 

"So you'll scream like the entire time?" Ray asked teasingly. 

"I will not!" Bobby said folding his arms and looking away from Ray. "It's about the tooth fairy in a way…"

"That's always nice…" Ray said rolling his eyes. He paused to by a drink and popcorn. As an after-thought he bought some chocolate since Bobby tended to steal the last candy bar while people weren't looking at the institute. Bobby was busy looking at Coming Soon posters. 

"Ready?" Bobby asked taking the drink from Ray. Orange soda… So Ray… considering the orange streaks in his hair. 

"Unless there's something I forgot," the other replied as they headed towards the room their movie was playing in. 

"Nope," Bobby said opening the door so Ray could enter. They found a back corner seat and staked it out. Bobby took the actual corner sipping on the drink. 

"Don't drink all of it before the movie," Ray said leaning over and kissing him quickly on the lips while no one was watching. 

"Fine…" Bobby said with a fake pout. He reached over to take some popcorn. "I won't drink all the orange soda."

They snickered at some of the people who were coming in. They were in for some screamers by the looks of it. "Bobby, stop singing with the radio please…" Ray said hanging his head. 

"And I-eee-I will always love you-uouuuuu," Bobby snickered kissing Ray's cheek. "I'll stop if it's that much torture…"

"Only because her annoying voice combined with you mocking her voice is torture…" Ray said as the lights began to dim. Since the lights were down and no one could see, Bobby moved the armrest and snuggled up to Ray, who wrapped an arm around him. There were parts of the movie that Ray had to wonder what the writers were smoking or drinking to make them write dialog like that while others he was busy kissing the top of Bobby's head while it was buried in his side. 

"My god! It's ugly!" he said in a whisper to Ray about the Tooth Fairy. 

"Yes… She was burned you know…"

"I've seen your face bitch!" the main character said lighting his sleeve and pushing his arm in her face. 

"HAHA!" Ray and Bobby snickered as she was destroyed. 

"Or was she!" Bobby said when it was over, popping some of his sno-caps in his mouth. "Thanks for the candy by the way."

"I figured you'd like it," Ray said as they stood up and stretched. "I have to admit, you didn't scream all that much…"

"You though, mister macho, did jump," Bobby said. 

People sent them a few odd looks, but shrugged it off seeing as how all the teens from the Institute acted a little weird. 

It was raining when they got out of the theatre. "Ah… The heat is down!" Bobby sighed blissfully. He could stay outside the rest of the day at this temperature. 

"But it's wet!" Ray said staying under the over look.

"But it feels good!" Bobby said as they waited for Kurt who was a little late. 

"Kitty's feeling better now!" he said as they climbed in. 

"So who stole her brush?"

"No one, she misplaced it," Kurt said. "It was in her dresser the whole time…"

"At least its safe to go home," Ray commented from the back seat. 

===---***~~~

"Roberto?" Sam asked knocking on the door to the room he shared with Bobby. The door opened and Roberto stared at him. "We need to talk…" Roberto stepped out of the way to let Sam in. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. All in all, the sunspot looked like shit. Roberto shut the door and was enfolded in Sam's arms though he tried to pull away tears once again forming in his eyes. 

"Stop it Sam!" Roberto said. Sam let go but lifted Roberto's chin. 

"I never wanted to hurt you, 'Berto…"

"But you did! I don't know what you thought or anything… But I do know that I spent the whole day so far sobbing since you wouldn't talk to me!" Roberto told him harshly. His accent was showing through, which it only did when he was upset. 

"Berto, please!"

"Please what?" Roberto asked walking away from Sam's hands and sitting on the bed, looking much like he did when he was playing with Sam. The blonde fought the urge to tackle the boy to the bed and start kissing him. 

"Let me say my piece?"

"Then say it." Roberto couldn't look at Sam. It would break him… he'd start crying again. 

"Roberto… I'm sorry… You don't know how sorry I am over all of this!"

Roberto stayed quiet. He still didn't look at the southerner. 

"Roberto… I know I've not actually said it before," Sam said kneeling on the floor in front of Roberto taking the teen's hands and not letting them go. "But I love you! I really do… I got jealous because I try so hard to find ways to spend time alone with you, like waking up when we both know I'm not a morning person at all, but suddenly here you are laughing with Bobby making him blush and stuff and I got damned jealous in all honesty."

"Sammy… Bobby and me are roommates… We both couldn't sleep so to fight boredom, we watched a movie… One that you have sworn you would never watch anyway! I can't see how that makes me and Bobby subject to your cold shoulder!"

"You and Bobby being friends ain't worth my cold shoulder… Though I'm gonna give him a cold shoulder till he apologizes for my cheek still hurting."

"Sam…" Roberto looked at Sam to see the blonde near tears himself. 

"I don't want to hurt you 'Berto… But I'm new to this kinda thing… I can't help that I get jealous when your charms are working on someone else… When you spend time with someone who isn't me, I worry that you're gonna find someone better than me…"

"I don't want anyone but you Sam!" Roberto said stroking Sam's cheek lightly. "I don't try to make you jealous… I just act like me…"

"Your charms are the girls' failing axe you know…" Sam looked up at Roberto. "I'll do what you need me to do… I'll change for you as much as I can… I'll be what you want me to be 'Berto… but I'm still gonna be jealous at times… It's in my nature… I'm still a human… Mutant, but human still…" Roberto's lips trembled. Could he do this? Sam said he loved him… but still…

"What do you want from me?" Roberto asked quietly. 

"I want you to forgive me for being a complete ass and give me another chance… But only if that will make you happy."

"I don't know what I want right now though… I'm confused now…" Roberto said getting up and walking to the balcony and looking out at the teens who were running towards the institute to get away from the rain. 

"Do…" Sam paused. "Do you want me to stay away while you figure it out?" That one question made Roberto feel all the energy he had seep right from him. 

"Sam please tell you don't mean what I think you mean!" Roberto said spinning to face Sam.

"If you think you need time to… figure things out then by God I'll give you time and space and anything else I could possibly give… IF you think we need to put our relationship on hold so that you'd feel more comfortable. No matter what it does to me, I'll give you what you want…"

"Sam!" Roberto said fighting back tears. –Don't DO this to me!— was screaming in his mind.

"Roberto I love you but… If you need time, I'm not going to keep you from it!"

"Damn it Sam!" Tears were falling freely. 

"What do you want from me Roberto?! If you don't know then should we really be in a relationship? It hurts me to say it but damn it if you need the space I'll give it to you… I think that's what I need to do," Sam said walking over and giving Roberto a deep kiss. The darker teen clung to him and whimpered when he broke away. "I love you, don't forget that…" Sam said before he left, Roberto a sobbing mass on the floor. 

---***~~~===

Bobby and Ray saw Sam walk out of Bobby's room at a brisk pace and slam the door to the room he shared with Ray.

"Roberto!" the two said dashing into the room to find the boy as Sam had left him. A sobbing mass on the floor. Bobby flew to his side trying to get the other to calm down. Ray came over and nodded to Roberto's bed. Bobby understood and turned the sheets down as Ray picked up the Hispanic boy and carried him to the bed. 

"Ray, can you get him a glass of water?" Bobby asked sitting the boy up and trying to get him to breathe properly. The other nodded and left to get it. "Roberto?"

"He… Bobby… he…" Roberto latched onto Bobby's smaller frame and sobbed. Bobby shushed him and rocked him back and forth rubbing his back.

"It's alright," Bobby said quietly. 

"Everybody used the ice… I figured you could fix that though…" Ray said coming in a sad smile on his face. Bobby nodded and used his powers to make a few ice cubes for the water. 

"Roberto, you need to slow down your breathing and take a drink," Bobby said prying the other off him. Roberto did as he was bid. Calming down considerably. 

"Gracias, amigos…" he said to the two.

"What happened?" Ray asked placing a hand on Bobby's shoulders. 

"He… he broke up with me," Roberto said brokenly. "He said he loved me then broke up with me! What kind of love is that?!" he demanded the two. 

"Roberto… Maybe he thinks that you don't love him…" Bobby said quietly. 

"You have no idea how many times I've told him that I love him and not gotten it in return… But I knew one day he would… He would say he cared about me more than anything… He was afraid to call it love… I knew that… Or maybe… There is no such thing as love. Maybe it's all in my mind that love exists."

"Roberto you can't mean that!" Bobby said to the teen. But Roberto shook his head refusing to listen. 

"I think I'll take a nap…" he said. Bobby got up and turned to face Ray's chest trying to hold back his tears. Roberto was always so bright… his internal spark just became very dim. It hurt Bobby to see one of his best friends like this. Ray just held Bobby tightly letting the boy take comfort in him being there.

They left the room not long after and ran out in the rain when no one was looking towards one of the hidden gazebos. 

Ray shook his head to get the water out of his hair. "Bobby I didn't want a shower!" he said with a laugh.

"So? You look good wet," Bobby told him as he took off his shirt to wring it out. 

"So do you," Ray murmured as his arms wrapped around Bobby's waist. The brunette leaned back into the embrace. 

"Ray?"

"What?" he asked kissing Bobby's flushed cheeks. 

"What's going to happen to us?" he asked quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Ray asked. 

"Are we going to end up like Sam and Roberto?" Ray heard the fear in Bobby's voice. His grip tightened before he turned Bobby to face him. 

"I want you to listen to me Bobby," he said. The smaller teen nodded. "I'm not leaving you… Even if we went into battle and something happened to me-" Bobby went to say something but Ray placed a finger over the boy's lips. "Even if something were to happen to me, I'll still be with you… I won't leave… Even if you tell me it's over, I'll still stay by your side, even if it's torture to watch you with someone new, I'll stay. Being apart from you isn't something I want to go through again…"

"Ray…" Bobby said his eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you Bobby… And if you don't love me, I can wait an eternity for you to say it to me just once…"

"I love you too Ray! I've been so scared to call it love because I wasn't sure if you felt that deeply for me!" Bobby said wrapping his arms tightly around Ray's neck. Ray held onto him tightly. They stayed like that a few moments before Bobby pulled back. "Are we going to tell everyone that we're an item then?"

"If you're comfortable, I'll cope."

"I'm not all the comfortable to tell the truth."

"Me either… Then we should wait a little longer…"

"Yeah…" Bobby agreed with a smile. 

***~~~===---

Sam paced his room. He was already feeling lost without his 'Berto… But maybe there was a way to make things… a bit more fun for him…

Bobby had spunk and life. He was funny and energetic as long as it wasn't too hot out. He was also the only person at the institute to have the guts to smack him. Sam grinned… Payback would be fun…

Besides, it wasn't like he was tied to Roberto right now… Well emotionally yes, but not in all respect of being an item. 

And Bobby wasn't marked… 

Sam's grin widened… He rarely let Roberto go without a hickey of some fashion. It showed that Roberto was his and his alone… But! Bobby didn't seem to be marked… When he was through, maybe Ray would smarten up when it came to his lovers. 

=================================  
Toya: There Aibou, you put up chapter two…

Crazi: **grins**

Otogi: please review!  
Draco: and just to let you know, she didn't buy this, but she DID buy a millennium item so she has a Yami, named Toya… **points** yep that's what she owns…. 


End file.
